falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bella
The "town" of Bella is a sleepy little hamlet located in the middle of the outback. Its far away from anywhere in particular in South Australia, which suits the founder, Bella, just fine. This land is her little kingdom and those that wander into her spider web are her little playthings. Bella shows a particular fondness for little girls and frequently goes out of her way to abduct new children for her community. She takes great delight in dressing the girls in antique uniforms and watching them toil to serve Bella's needs. Town History Before the war, Bella was nothing more than a strip of railroad connecting depots in South Australia. Given the harsh desert landscape railroads were adopted quickly to make transport feasible in the inhospitable desert. Australia prided itself on its collection of railways but this strip was nothing special. After the bombs fell life carried on as best as it could. Australia being an unimportant target was spared a thorough bombing and large sections of infrastructure were left intact in sparsely populated regions. In isolation, the railroad carried on as best as it could until years of delayed maintenance caught up with the company. One hot day the rail lines had finally had enough stress and they bent under the weight of a heavy locomotive. The train derailed and created a pileup of cargo containers. Efforts were made to fix the track but supplies were scarce and other lines had priority. Eventually, the wreck was forgotten and the rail line left was cannibalized to keep other rail lines with heavier traffic operational. The wreck sat in the sun, rusting little in the dry climate. All things considered, it was actually well preserved by the time Bella found it. Bella, born Gareth Brent, was an alcoholic man from Queensland that liked to pretend he was a young lady in her formative years. Self-described as a crazy person, Gareth left his home in Queensland after feeling prosecuted for his beliefs and affinity for little girls. The one thing Gareth loved as a hobby was trains and he fell in love with the wreck as soon as he saw it. He renamed both the town and himself Bella, after a cartoon holotape he enjoyed. In it, a small girl investigator trumped bad guys with her superior intelligence and tenacity. Gareth believed that he was equally smart, a philosopher Queen of the outback. Gareth, now named Bella, struggled in this new home of hers. She was used to people feeding, clothing, and housing her back in Queensland. With no one to give her things, she would quickly starve in this environment. First Batch of Beauties With a dire need for labor Bella knew the time was right for drastic action. She needed people to take care of the town, grow the food, and harvest water. She couldn't possibly fit that into her schedule of songwriting, poetry, make-believe time, and those hours of the day she sat in the conductor's booth and made train noises with her mouth. Bella knew exactly what she needed, a whole school full of little girls to help her out and serve her needs. Little girls were the only people that understood Bella and agreed to play in her games. She hatched a plan and took some time out of her make-believe activities to salvage part of the train compartment. Bella needed this scrap to barter with a local group of aboriginal slaves that occasionally traveled through the area. The men agreed to haul in a load of children for Bella if she agreed to raise them until they were old enough for sex work. A trained prostitute could be worth her weight in water and Bella had no need for another older girl in the community, it would threaten her leadership. The situation was win-win for both parties. Bella whipped the kids into shape with her beating stick while the girls toiled to cook and clean. In time the town was humming along with the sight and sounds of child labor. Here their spirits were completely broken and the forced smiles rule prepared them for their adult careers. Being able to fake happiness was a very valuable skill. This freed Bella to pursue her hobbies, such as conducting tours of the train to the child slaves once a week. She knew that she was wrong but this was a matter of survival for her. Without these children's labor, she was incapable of living. So it became one of those things to her that she knew was a problem but she didn't care if it was resolved or not because out here she was Queen and no one questioned her. In exchange for slavery, the children got to live by strict rules of conduct that covered everything from how they dressed to how they spoke. Each slave played a role in maintaining the pretend world that Bella invented for herself. As the slaves aged or got out of line, they were sold to pimps from the major settlements or brokers for the pimps. Those girls that could not be sold were cannibalized so they might serve a final meal to Bella. Culture The aesthetics of Bella will remind someone of an exploded thrift store. The residents of Bella are almost entirely child slaves that toil long hours. Over the years Bella has become hardened to the plight of these children and simply pretends that it does not exist. Bella is cruel in both her neglect and rigid system of rules. The punishment for these rules is an unspoken torment that takes place in the "quiet room." Bella has an obsessive attitude towards cleanliness and conduct. Everything must be proper and elegant or else the slave would face Bella's wrath. Outsiders keep clear of the settlement, fearing what Bella would do to them. Bella herself isn't too concerned with outsiders, she pretends that an old bulldozer is a space satellite that can shoot any bad guys from space. Economy The entire economy of Bella revolves around slavery. Some of the girls produce textiles from their needlework but most of this is used to make and maintain antique styled clothing for the slaves and Bella to wear. Bella cares for the girls just enough to get them to care for her. As long as enough of them live to perform sex work, Bella is free to do as she pleases. Given that Bella isn't afraid to rob girls of their humanity she has instituted a 100% income tax rate. Income tax, being theft, is applied to 100% of all of the slave's labor. Bella takes the choicest of all the food and drink, while the slaves make do with scraps. Anyone unlucky enough to wander into this town is immediately taxed of all their income and humanity. All of this of course is for the greater good of Bella and, by extension, the little beauties. The only exceptions to the tax policy are extended to slavers and pimps. Government Bella is a despotic slaver town run by its slave master Bella. The older, better broken, girls enforce the will of Bella for her. The girls are completely free to do exactly as Bella says. Crimes are swiftly punished and few dare repeat their mistakes out of fear of facing the punishment a second time. Sometimes the slaves are punished for no reason simply because Bella wants to punish someone. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:South Australia